


More

by kizkhalifa



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Gender Role Influences, Gender Roles, M/M, Prepubescent/Puberty, Princess!Noctis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Gladiolus knew he shouldn't but it was too late, too hard to stop now. Now that the 14 year old brat went and did it.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: For GladNoct Week. Prompt #7; Free Day (Princess used from Day 4)
> 
> Warnings: Underage (14/18), Gender role heavy, Cross-dressing, Underage sex.
> 
> GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.

**Gladio eased himse** lf to a sitting position on the training room floor mat. The first time in almost five years he hadn't met Noctis and Ignis at the door of the castle, instead he did his warm up and waited for Noctis to come to him.

He knew it was childish of himself to do that, it was stupid and pointless,  _he's just a child._  He scolded at his own behavior. The two had, had an argument and while it wasn't their first one ever it was the first one that Noctis had ran from the room with tears in his eyes.

Gladio didn't know what to expect really, dealing with a 'child' as he so often viewed the 14 year old. In his mind it was still the same bratty kid from when he was 14, but four years later in life one of them ought to be a bit more mature. And clearly Gladiolus Amicitia had not lived up to his own expectation of that.

So he was left waiting on the bratty  _princess_  to show up, if he even did, it had been hours now and was well past five. Gladio knew he wasn't coming, so he forced himself to his feet, put the wooden weapons away and grabbed his black jacket off the by-the-door hook.  _I can't believe I have ever thought he was anything less than a bratty child!_  He growled as he shoved his arms through his jacket sleeves with a huff. He pulled the zipper halfway up his torso and went stomping down the hallway.

Gladio stopped in front of his door, reached out and knocked loudly. A few minutes later he was face to face with Noctis holding a video game controller and a growing look of annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you today?"

Noct shrugged, "I don't have to train if I don't want to."

"You should tell someone then!"

"Why you have another date?!" He yelled at the shield, "A  _real_  one?"

The words hit the shield like a truck. Yesterday the argument had been about the two of them dating, or more so Noctis asking him if they could go on a date, 'like the other kids at school?' Gladio was quick to shut it down, he felt it was sick enough he stayed up countless hours thinking about his prince the way he did.

_Often tucked into a pair of panties and a dress, being his little princess..._

It was sick enough he thought that period, especially about the person he was supposed to protect let alone a boy 4 years his junior. Gladio frowned, he wanted to be mad. He was more mad moments ago but now watching Noct's bottom lip quiver as he yelled he just couldn't stay it. "Noct..."

"Gods just go away!"

Gladio looked around the empty hallway, then he stepped forward to force himself into the bedroom, pushing Noctis back, "look, Noct," he started, shutting the door behind him, "you're younger than me. It's complicated in that respect."

"What part? You still think of me as a child? I'm not! I'm in high school!"

"I know, but I'm not. I'm 18, I'm an adult."

"So?"

Gladio sighed, his stomach churning. It really took the sexy out of attraction when you had to explain why you were gross for liking someone, "I could go to jail for touching you."

Noct raised an eyebrow his face flushing and he stepped back covering his whole body with both arms. Something Gladio couldn't help but think a girl would do,  _a_   _princess_. He quickly pushed the thought away before it could fully form. "You're still growing, developing your emotions and..."  _I'm gonna be sick_. He turned away, scrubbing at his face with a hard sigh, "we just shouldn't, okay?"

"I don't care!" Noctis yelled, "I want more of... yesterday, but I want us to be like the boy and girl."

 _The boy and girl? Oh... the couple in the library?_  "We can't. Aren't you listening to me?" Gladio sighed, "you're too young, Noct!"

"But you like me too!" He countered, his voice far too loud.

Gladio blinked, staring at him, "what?"  _Was I that obvious?!_

"You give me looks... like that. I see those looks in my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"My dreams. I..." he stopped and threw his gaming controller at the ground and then pointed to his bed, "you always look at me like that before we do stuff other couples do."

 _Oh Gods... he's having wet dreams about me?!_ Gladio wished he didn't feel the flattery he felt, the happiness he was just then. (And the blood that rushed down to his pelvic area.) "I can't give you that." He forced himself to say, "it's just not right."

"Then why do you look at me like that?" Noct demanded narrowing his eyes, "I want more Gladdy."

Gladio sucked a deep breath, his eyes opening wide, he hadn't ever been called that before. Always Gladio. Always. Noct didn't seem to notice the reaction, he was still mad, and Gladio found himself frowning, "what do you want me for anyway, kid?"

"I see everyone else being happy at school with their boyfriends and girlfriends and I don't have that."

"There are loads of guys and girls at school that would be dying to date you, Noct." Gladio couldn't believe he had to try and reason with the other boy about anything like this,  _I really shouldn't have to._

"I can't! I've tried!" He said with huff, throwing his fit once again, Gladio hated those fits. It made him feel like the 14 year old who kept reminding him he was in high school shouldn't be there. But, the way his cheeks flushed and his hair bounced and his breath came out in hard, angry bursts, he also couldn't help but find it attractive. He didn't want to, but he did, he thought it was the most attractive sight in the world. "That look  _there_ ," Noctis pointed, his voice breaking slightly with his anger. And Gladio smiled suddenly,  _it's his hormones... he's going through puberty._

 _Wait, if he's going through puberty doesn't that mean... he's practically an adult?_  Gladio asked himself trying to work his own way around the thoughts that he was having, the images of his own dreams.  _His body is becoming one, at least?_ Gladio knew he was about to be accused of another look when the younger man pointed at him again, "shut up Noct!"

"You dream it too, don't you?"

"Not exactly." Gladio answered, before jerking his eyes away from the other, "I mean no, I don't!"

"You do!" Noctis was smirking now and phased across the room so he was right in front of Gladio. "You do dream something about me." Their eyes met again and Gladio frowned, "tell me."

"No, Noct."

"Tell me!" Noctis' voice rose again, another emotional whine working its way out, "I demand it."

"I don't give a damn what you demand."

Noctis glared, "I could tell on you."

"What are we five?"

"Tell me."

Gladio shook his head, stepping back, "you should find someone else to train you, Noct. I can't do this. It's not healthy."

Noct clutched at his chest, the tears forming when Gladio said it. He was close to breaking down, now, his heart was breaking.  _I'm being rejected and thrown away?_  "N-no don't go, Gladdy." He practically begged, "I'll be better! I'll train harder! Please don't leave me."

 _Fuck, he's just like a girl!_  Gladio thought closing his eyes and sighing loudly, fucking puberty. He looked back at the boy, watching him start to cry and he felt his own heart quiver, seeing Noctis reach for him. So fragile. "Noct it's... why won't you just listen to me?"

"I will! I promise," the prince reached out and grabbed his hand, gripping at it, "please give me a chance. I... I can be like any of them you want, okay? I can learn."

"It's not about that Noct," Gladio bent down so he wasn't towering over the other and Noct stepped toward him, "I don't want anyone else either, okay? It's just not healthy."

"This is okay," Noct whispered, "this is safe."

"Of course it is." Gladio whispered, his whole body leaning into the touch he didn't even realize Noct was giving him, "I'll always keep you safe."

"I know." Noctis whispered, and looked up at him. The two were finally the same height, for the only time in their life. "Tell me how to be like the dreams, Gladio?"

"Oh Noct," he whispered, "it's... complicated."

"I can learn! Please?" He whined quietly and his voice broke again.

Gladio hadn't realized Noct was in his arms until he felt the boy wrap his own around his neck and bury his face against Gladio's massive shoulder. He shifted slightly, his own arms working their way around Noct's body and he pulled the boy into his warmth shutting his eyes slowly as he held him. "You're such a girl," Gladio sighed the words, pressing his massive hands against Noct's small back. Both of them together nearly took up his whole back, since he had such a short torso.

Noct jerked back about to yell some insult but when he did he found Gladio with a smile and a light flush on his cheeks and he realized it wasn't said as an insult. It was said with pride. Pride from his shield, it was a compliment.

"A girl," Noct whispered the words, studying the man before him as he said it, "like... a princess? Princess Noctis?" He tasted the words for the first time in his life and his cheeks tinted slightly.

"Oh Gods," Gladio whispered leaning forward, unable to stop himself and not wanting to either. He pressed his lips against Noct's and held him in his arms, before standing up to his full height so he was flush against his chest and off the ground. He kissed the young man until he couldn't breathe. It was sloppy on Noct's part, his mouth was practically opened for the whole thing and he kept trying to shove his tongue into Gladio's mouth but Gladio didn't care. He wasn't even thinking about any of that. Noct breathed hard against his lips, his arms wrapped around Gladio's neck and he clutched to him as if he was holding on for his life.

"Was this like your dreams?" Gladio asked softly, he wanted to make sure he understood what exactly Noct meant by 'couple stuff'. Gladio wasn't 14 anymore, he wasn't sure what they expected now-a-days.

"Y-yes," Noct nodded and Gladio gave him another kiss, softer this time and shorter. He moved to put the boy back down, but Noctis clung to him, "no, please, more." He begged quickly with wide eyes, his small fingers grabbing at Gladio's skin.

"Noct, I should leave before someone comes in."

"No one ever bothers me."

Gladio frowned, holding Noct tightly and he brushed his cheek against his hair taking a deep breath, thinking it over. He'd rather leave, run away and never come back, just pack up everything and bolt. He shouldn't have touched him, he shouldn't have told him he wanted him, he shouldn't have even entertained that fight yesterday or even went looking for him today. He most certainly shouldn't have kissed him, but at this rate... Gladio bent so the other could touch the ground again, "I'll stay but you have to get down."

"Okay," Noct stood on his own, he wasn't even at Gladio's pec now. His lips far from his reach, Gladio noted - not for the first time in his life, and Noctis reached for his hand immediately.

It was quiet between the two of them. Gladio looked around the room. It was his first time being in it, he found it looked like a typical teenager's rooms. There was clothing everywhere, and take out drinks and boxes all over the place, two too many televisions and a few gaming systems tucked into the shelves that lined the back wall with a messy bed pushed into the corner of the middle wall that was next to a second door.

"Want to uh, g-game?" Noct asked with a nervous point, he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to do. No one at school ever talked about what happened after this, no one at school talked about just what they did behind the school at recess. Noct felt nervous as he glanced up at the shield who he found was watching him closely.

He knew that look very well, it was the same look Gladio watched him with when they practiced in the training room. He always thought it was a scrutinizing look and it made him feel inadequate but now he wondered if it was a look of worry or maybe pity. Right then it just made him feel nervous. He was nervous he was doing something wrong, he was nervous he wasn't supposed to ask that question, he was nervous he was just supposed to know what to do next and he didn't.

"No," Gladio chuckled, finally speaking up, "you can go ahead." He eased his hand out of Noct's hold and stepped over to where he had thrown the controller during his fit grabbing it for him.

Noctis was frozen as he watched, and it wasn't until Gladio bent down in front of them that he focused again, "I can leave, Noct, it's okay." He said quietly, pressing the controller to his hand, "I can just see you tomorrow? You get a clear head and uh.. We'll see what happens?"

"No." Noctis grabbed his hand tightly, shaking his head, "don't leave."

"I...?"

"If you leave you won't come back," Noct was speaking quickly and quietly, his voice quivering as he admitted his thoughts, "so, just stay. You can just stay forever. Right here with me." Gladio blinked slowly not sure what to say, "if you walk out that door it'll just go back to normal and I don't want normal. Not now."

"I'll stay." He answered immediately, "just, don't cry." He added, cupping his face with a large hand, "alright? Calm down."

"Ok."

Gladio smiled, "c'mon show me what you're doing." He smiled and gave his hand a small nudge.

 **Gladio**   **laid**   **still**   **on**  the bed, holding Noct against his chest. They were practically alone all the time, so that meant they could sleep curled up together. Though Gladio had a sneaking suspicion that one of the maids had caught them two days ago but he had yet to hear about it from anyone. And other than the fact Gladio ran to his house about once a week to do laundry and grab clothing, after Noctis had fallen asleep of course, they weren't apart. Now that school was out Ignis only visited if and when Noct called other than that he was with the king who was too busy to be around and left Gladio in charge of his son. The shield realized that this was the full intent now that he was 18, he was the future king's bodyguard.

It wasn't required that Gladio stay on the castle grounds at night, or really anytime that Noctis was there, but no one seemed to notice he did either. Noctis was in his own wing and very much isolated. Noct's words from just last month,  _no one ever bothers me,_  were very much true.

Gladio trailed his index finger up the smaller boy's back, feeling the bony curve of his spine against the pad of his finger and then felt Noctis huddle into him closer, "no," he whispered, burying his head against Gladio's neck.

The shield smiled, "it's time to wake up your highness."

"I don't want to."

"I know, but you have to or you won't sleep tonight. Remember what happened the other day?"

Noctis whined and stretched, pressing his stomach against Gladio's side which meant his pelvis slid against Gladio's hips and his morning wood brushed against him as well. Gladio shifted back slightly he wasn't exactly sure where that would lead, hell he wasn't even sure Noctis knew what it was or if he even knew anything about it. Gladio rubbed his bare and scrawny back, and Noctis pushed up against him again with his eyes shut and he gave a soft whine, the shield glanced down at his red face with a smile. "This isn't getting up."

"I'm too tired, Gladdy!"

It always made his heart stutter when Noct called him that. He rubbed his rough calloused fingers over his back again, trailing them up his side before brushing them through his messy hair, "your hair is getting too long."

That woke the boy up. "You don't like it?!" He asked blinking his eyes open and rolling back just slightly to study his face.

"Uh, what?"

"I..." Noctis blushed and grew shy with a shrug, "thought you were into the girl thing..." He asked searching for the words, "girls have long hair, usually."

"Oh, Noct," the bigger man whispered and cuddled him right against his chest, pressing one arm around his lower waist and the other arm around his upper back holding him tight, when he did every part of Noct's body slid against Gladio and a quiet noise escaped him unexpectedly making the 14 year old look down in shock.

He had never really rubbed up against anyone before, his sensitive and still confusing (to him) reaction made his body tingle. Noctis looked down realizing his 'morning wood' as Gladio told him it was called felt amazing. He experimented on his own now, and rubbed against Gladio slowly shutting his eyes and shivering.

"Noct, I..." Gladio started when he felt him do it again and then two wide blue eyes turned to him and he stopped talking.

"It feels really good." Noctis whispered, doing it again. "Does it feel good to you?"

"That's not how it works," he said immediately, realizing not only did Noct have a very naive look at sex and things related he also had a very romantic look at them as well. Like their kissing which did happen more often, Noctis always tended to drive the kisses a bit farther than needed. A bit longer, and he always curled himself up in Gladio's lap. Not that the big guy gave a damn, he enjoyed it. It was just always very romantic.

Noctis, a quick learner, reached out where Gladio's sleep pants met his body and brushed his fingers down. Gladio hissed out an answer feeling a course of nerves start up from where Noctis touched his shaft and end at his stomach. "That's how it works," he said quietly. A huge part of him suddenly felt bad, that familiar churn in his stomach started again just like anytime he felt his attraction for the younger boy flare up. He cleared his throat fighting down the urge to throw up and took Noct's hand, "don't do that. Not yet." He added quietly when Noctis gave him a worried look and reached down nuzzling his cheek, "not yet, princess."

Noctis blushed at the word, the rejection diffusing, and giggled into Gladio's chest, "it felt good Gladdy."

"I know," Gladio chuckled;  _I_   _could_   _show_   _him...?_  I could make him feel good. It's okay. Weighing the options in his mind, "lay back?" He finally asked and looked down when Noctis did, running his hand over the young man's bare chest. He watched him shiver and the younger boy turned his blue eyes up to Gladio. Gladio slid his hand down between his sweats and boxers, then moved it over his erect member.

Noctis gasped loudly, his eyes growing wider and he looked down at where their bodies were touching letting out a gush of air, "Gladio!"

"Want me to stop?" The shield asked, freezing his hand until Noctis shook his head  _no_. His long dark hair fell in front of his face as if it was hiding his blush and Gladio reached up brushing the soft hair back with his other hand, "are you sure?"

"Uh-huh!" Gladio smiled down at him, cradling him to his body as Noctis' heavy breath met his ear. His chest was heaving with each one and his body was growing tense, Noctis was grabbing at his blankets trying to focus on just what was happening but his eyes kept shutting, his breathing coming out rushed and he felt a weird tingling feeling all over his body. "Gladdy!?" He asked in shock when he felt something tense in his thighs, scared he was going to wet himself and suddenly he grew very embarrassed.

Noctis had never touched himself before, he didn't know anything about it. He sometimes woke up from his Gladdy Dreams with a mess in his underwear and knew that's what Gladio called 'wet dreams' but he didn't want to have that right now.  _I can't wet myself! He'll really think I'm a child!_  Noct thought with a whine and slammed his eyes shut to hold back,  _but it feels so good.._

"Right here princess," Gladio whispered, "don't be scared, it's okay." He whispered as he stroked his small length, coaxing him closer. He knew he was old enough to be able to finish, hell Gladio had been doing this to himself to thoughts similar to what was actually happening between them at that exact moment at Noct's age. He could hardly believe his sweet, fragile boy had never had his own. He loved it, sure, it was thrilling to know he would be the one giving it to his princess. Gladio drug his fingers through his hair again before kissing his cheek, "you okay?"

"It feels funny!" Noctis said in a loud voice his eyes still tightly shut.

"Let go, Noct," Gladio said softly, nuzzling his cheek then he pulled his small length out of the confines of his pants. "Go ahead, beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Noct question and that weird noise escaped his lips, Gladio smiled to himself.

"Hell yeah. The most beautiful princess ever." He promised and Noctis shivered, letting a squeal of a giggle escape before his very first load ever, small and quick as it was, sputtered out against Gladio's hand. It wasn't much but Noct was only 14 after all. He's got a lot of growing to do. Gladio pushed that thought away though and as the prince collapsed against the bed with a sleepy sigh his chest heaving with each breath. Gladio cuddled him close, after wiping his hand off on his shirt, and rocked the boy against his chest laying on his side to hold him.

"Gladdy," Noct whispered, snuggling against him with a red face, "did I do it wrong?"

"No way, you're perfect." He whispered, "that's what's supposed to happen when you feel good, okay?"

"I like being your princess."

"I know, it makes you blush," Gladio grinned and rubbed his back, "go back to sleep, beautiful. I'll wake you in a bit."

 **Gladio**   **was**  forced to take the day off when Ignis went to pick Noctis up for a day of shopping, the prince was requested at a dinner his father was hosting for the advisers and Noctis was expected in attendance. Ignis had forced Gladio to take the day off since he would also have to be in attendance, he was expected to be there as presentation for the small future king.

Shopping with Noctis was similar to pulling ones teeth, the 14 year old was a brat. Always. And typically if he wasn't throwing a fit after the first five minutes he was going to be performing a huge one within thirty. When the thirty minute mark went by without notice from either man, Ignis realized something was different.

"Is that all?" Noct had asked once he picked out a tie and handed it over. The whole outfit was all shades of black and if Noct was honest he couldn't quite figure out why it was such a big deal for him to even be there. He had a black button up shirt, with a black vest, a black tie and a black jacket - of course the sports jacket bore the symbol of kings.

"Uh..." Ignis nodded, doing a mental check over his list, "I believe so."

"I was wondering," Noctis said, still looking at the ties, "could I pick a different color tie? If you approve it?"

 _What the hell is going on?_ Ignis watched him quietly, and glanced over where he was looking at a goldish, copper colored tie. "This the one?"

"Yes, I could get a black pocket square?"

"What if," Ignis said while looking over at the pocket squares next to the tie table, "you got the copper colored pocket square and a tie clip and cufflink set that matches?"

Noctis frowned, he wanted the tie to be the color of Gladio's eyes. It was instantly what he thought of the moment he saw it, but he didn't want to have a fight. He just wanted to get back to the castle, back to his world he had created with Gladio. "Yeah, sure."

Ignis stared in shock, "go on over to the accessory area and pick out a set you like." He suggested with a point, "I'll get these." Noctis nodded and stepped away hurrying over, he knew he was within eyesight of Ignis or else he wouldn't have been allowed to go in alone but he didn't care right then. The quicker they got all of this done the quicker he could get back to the castle.

He picked out a set without really looking at them, just made sure the cuff links and tie clip were the same color as the pocket square and turned to leave, only to be sidelined by a dress. A dress that was show stopping, or at least, heart stopping. Noctis blinked back his surprise of even noticing it then he reached out stroking the soft dress material slowly. He could see himself in it the moment he saw it, and he wanted to wear it. He wanted to wear it forever.

The only thing he could think about was just how much Gladdy would love it, just how much of a beautiful princess he would look, he loved when Gladio said those words to him. He wanted to hear them forever. It was his only desire. He wanted Gladio to dress him in this dress, and take him out on a proper date - nothing else mattered anymore.

"Noct?" Ignis called joining him, "ready?"

"U-uh," he looked up, holding out the package of cufflinks to his escort, "here."

"Ready?"

"Yes," the prince nodded, giving one last fleeting look at the dark blue dress before Ignis walked away, "I'll meet you in the car, Iggy!"

 **It**   **was**  hours before the two could escape the dinner party unnoticed, Gladio played his part well and Noctis did just as good. He was the ever dutiful prince,  _oohing_  and  _awing_  at all the right times, just like he was trained for. Almost as soon as the two were in his room Noctis heaved out a deep breath, leaning right into Gladio who stroked his hair softly.

"You did good tonight, Noct."

"I hate those people."

"I know," Gladio sighed, "you have to do it sometimes though." He added quietly, "one day that'll be your job." The shield scooped him up off the ground, after he locked the door, "let's get you undressed and in a bath, huh?"

"Yes," Noctis cooed, rubbing his cheek against Gladio's shoulder.

They went through the usual nightly ritual slowly, Gladdy taking his time to strip the boy, but this one was lasting longer. He had set Noctis on the edge of his bed before dropping down to his knees in front of him, and took his right leg in hand letting it rest against his slack covered thigh to untie his shoe, "I like your pocket square, it really threw them all off with you having a splash of color out there."

Noct grinned proudly, "it reminded me of your eyes, so I picked it."

The shield looked up in shock,  _he's so... attached_ , he thought nervously as he pulled his foot from his shoe and then removed his left shoe before stripping his socks,  _I'm sure this doesn't help much either._  He added to himself but he couldn't stop. He liked doing this and Noctis liked it too, the young boy was practically putty in his hands. He relaxed when Gladio undressed him, and even more so when he got him in his bath. Gladio tried not to think it because it made him feel sick, for far less reasons than the ones he'd been dealing with as of late - Noct didn't have someone to care for him. His father was too busy running a country and his mother, well, she was killed at such a young age for the boy and not much more than a few years ago was his wet nurse's death. Noctis didn't have anyone.

Anyone other than him and Gladiolus would do anything he wanted, forever.

"What are you doing Glads?" The boy asked while he watched the shield rubbing his small foot, hell his palm was bigger than his foot and it rested in his hand like a precious gem.

"Nothing," he said quickly, dropping his foot, "let's get you undressed, c'mon." He tried not to talk to him like he was a child, but moments like this no matter how sick and twisted it was in reality it was all he wanted to do. He just wanted to fix him, help him and take care of him. Noct shifted lazily, unfastening his slacks once he got to his feet and they fell down his slender legs pooling at his ankles.

Gladio rocked back slightly, making quick work to unbutton the boys' sports jacket. "Gladdy?"

"Hm?"

"You know that stuff this morning?" The shield looked up in shock, his eyes wide, "c-could we do that again?"

"Noct..."

"Please? I won't tell anyone if you don't want."

Gladio sighed quietly, his face darkening at the thought, it was all he wanted to give him everything. He would do anything he wanted but this, this wasn't healthy. He couldn't keep doing this, he knew that. Deep down he knew that he should gather himself up and walk away right then and there but with those big, blue eyes looking at him he didn't. He couldn't.  _How could I say no to him...?_

The shield rocked forward to his knees so he was kneeling before the boy, Noctis just slightly taller in this position. Gladio rubbed his outer thigh softly, following the curve of his slender thigh up over his butt and to his waist, coaxing him forward. "Why are you so beautiful?"

Noctis was blushing and reached out a nervous hand, running it over Gladio's hair. His small fingers giving the locks a soft tug something he learned was liked by the man when they were kissing, he could always tell with the way Gladio made a startled grunt except this time Noct could see it. He watched his shield close his eyes tightly, nibbling on his bottom lip before he tilted his head up and pressed his cheek against Noct's flat stomach. "I'm scared," Gladio found himself admitting after a long moment, "you won't like it."

Noctis wasn't sure what to say or what he was even supposed to say, he didn't know. No one ever talked about this before, not once, they only talked about how good it felt and he finally learned what it was just this morning. He didn't know it came with these other feelings. Like the fact it was all he could think about all day, the fact his big, strong, Gladdy was suddenly scared? He wasn't supposed to be scared! He was supposed to take care of Noctis.

The young boy gave him a pet on his head and when their eyes met he grinned down at him, taking a slow breath in, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here," he said honestly, "you have to show me, Glads."

The older man chuckled, tilting his head back, "it's amazing how mature you can be sometimes," he was saying as he reached up taking Noct by the chin, pulling him down so he could give him a kiss. "This what you want? Are you sure?"

"Yes," he whispered with a quick nod.

Gladio gave him a kiss, it was meant to be short and sweet but before he knew it he had Noct in his arms, pulled tight against his body and he was working the two to the bed right behind them. He was hovered over the younger kid, careful not to crush him but still close enough to feel his body heat.

Noctis was every bit the response Gladio had seen in his mind. He was curved up against his chest, one arm hooked around his neck while his hands kept themselves busy and buried in his long-Mohawk. He was gasping against his lips and Gladio could still taste the remnants of the small glass of champagne he had, had with the final toast. Noctis arched his back and his hips brushed against the mid of Gladio's chest, his barely covered cock rubbed against the buttons of his jacket. "Gladdy!" He was whining, doing it again. Noctis wanted more, he wanted to make Gladio feel as good as he did and he wanted to feel like he had this morning.

"Yeah?"

"Do that  _thing_  again!?"

"You were much less fussy before I kissed you," he chuckled at his boy, nipping his jaw playfully.

"Mm," Noctis was flushed and squirming in Gladio's hold, his hand finally left his hair to tug at his jacket, "please?"

"Hold on," Gladio dropped his arms and laid him back, before sitting back as well. His large hands made quick work to smoothly unfasten his buttons and soon he was dropping the shirt on top of the jacket leaving him shirtless as per usual, "this what you want?"

"All."

It was one word but it held enough of a punch to not only make Gladio's cock twitch but his heart stutter. He hesitated a moment and the moment was too long for Noct who stretched his hand out and grabbed at Gladio's belt, unfastening with more difficulty than Gladio had undoing his own. He was trying to mirror what Gladio did for him, the shield realized when the prince looked up with a grin.

His fingers were clumsy as they pulled at the slacks and had the top of his hip exposed before Gladio stopped him, "it's okay." The shield said quickly having grabbed Noctis' wrist. Gladio was a big guy. Huge guy. He was tall, not just his legs but his torso, as well as his arms. He was nearly evenly matched and within perfect portion of his 6'6'' height, every part of his body seemed filled as it should be to compensate for his power and strength.

"What?"

Gladio blushed, his cheeks red as soon as it happened. Noctis watched him in confusion, waiting while Gladio shook his head slowly. Every part of him was big, and that included the extra part of himself beneath his slacks and he was most sure that Noctis did not need to see that just yet.  _It'd_   _scare_   _him_! He thought as he shifted growing uncomfortable and an even bigger part of him realized as he watched Noctis' face set in an annoyed line, that he was about to take them off anyway.

"You've seen me!" He whined out and Gladio knew, even as he gathered his hands in a tight fist, "c'mon Gladdy." His voice sounded as if it rose an octave and the boy was batting his eyelashes with a soft  _please_  whispering from his lips, "I wanna see you."

Gladio shifted to his feet and turned away slightly, his fingers hooking in the waistband of his slacks before giving them a push and down they went. He could practically feel Noctis staring at him, his heart racing and he nearly fell over when the boy let out a quiet and gasped,  _mew_. Noctis reached out towards him, flexing his fingers before he stroked a soft finger down Gladio's hip. Who shivered from the touch and Noctis looked up at him, his head tilted back and his hair falling behind him with a smile, "I saw a dress I wanted to get today."

Gladio stared, his eyes widened and his mouth hanging open. He knew his semi hard cock gave a twitch and he knew Noctis was watching it, he could see his eyes trained just below his hips looking down his own nose. "Would you like to see me in it Gladdy?"

The shield groaned quietly, shutting his eyes and forcing himself to stay still. Part of him wondered how Noctis would even know to say that. "It's so pretty, I just had to get it." He continued and then his finger shot out and trailed the length of the hardening cock slowly, "I'd really be your princess with it on, hm?"

"You already are," Gladio flinched backwards, "my princess."

"Gladdy's princess," he tested the words out loud, grinning widely before he sat back, raising his hands into the air, "my turn."

Gladio took a deep breath, now naked, to calm himself before he finished undressing Noctis who was squirming and chatting about that  _damn_  dress. Gladio didn't realize just how much even he wanted to see that dress. Just how much he wanted to dress him up, and show him off, show off his princess. Not until Noctis said it. The more he talked about it, the more Gladio realized he did have it with him.

_He bought it?!_

"Noct." Gladio stood back, dropping his shirt on the ground, "did you buy it?!"

"Yeah, it's in that box." He pointed across the room to one of his chairs, a long white box laid on top of it.

"Noct..." Gladio turned and walked over to the box, pulling the top off and glancing down. It was a beautiful dress but the only thing he could think about was whether Noct bought it while he was with Ignis or not. He stared down at the dress, and heard Noct getting off the bed, "was Iggy with you when you bought this?"

"No, he was in the car. I know how important it is for no one to see us."

Gladio's heart gave a heave, nearly breaking as he looked over, "I was just wondering if he said anything about you wanting a dress... It's not typical for a boy to want one, y'know."

"He didn't know." Noctis frowned, "do you not like it?"

"It's lovely, you'll look lovely," Gladio whispered, trailing his fingers over the soft fabric, "I just want to make sure. A-are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want to put it on, right now." Noctis grabbed at the dress, his hand in a fist around the material as he pulled it from the box, "I'll be back."

"Noct," Gladio swallowed the lump in his throat, those two big blue eyes looked up at him quietly, "this is what you want, right?"

Noctis grinned, whipping his head to the side to look at the bathroom, "I'll be out in a bit."

 _Oh gods._  Gladio thought, watching the scrawny, naked boy walking away from him,  _I think I'm falling in love with him. With... my princess._  He closed his eyes rocking back on his heels before sitting himself in the chair, suddenly aware he was still naked but he didn't care, he was past caring at this point. The only thing he could think about was Noctis walking out of the bathroom in just a few minutes dressed in that dress. Dressed up like his princess because he wanted to.  _He wants to._

The door swung open slowly, and before Gladio was the boy. Posed with a blush and wide smile, his hands on his hips, his hair pulled back in a half-ponytail and a playful smile on his lips.  _Oh my Gods._  The shield's hands were in fists against his thighs, his fingers biting into the flesh of his leg it took every ounce of his strength to not shoot across the floor and scoop the small boy up in his arms, it took every ounce of strength to keep himself in place.

Noctis let out a quiet giggle, "I feel so pretty." He said prancing across the room and looking beyond comfortable, "do you think I'm pretty Gladdy?"

"Beautiful."

Noctis stood proudly before his shield, his eyes flashing to Gladio and a smirk slid across his face. A face Gladio used to associate with Noctis acting like a brat but right then all he could think was  _sexy_  and a few other choice words he never thought he'd used to describe a 14 year old in his sick and twisted life.

"Kiss me." Noctis demanded, his hands pressed to Gladio's knees and he arched forward. The shield leaned into him the moment the command was given and he did just that, eyes closed and mouth pressed to the other he kissed him, pulling him up into his lap not bothering to disguise any form of his loud and unexpected moan when Noctis slid against his erection. "Touch me." Noctis said his next demand, making himself comfortable on Gladio's lap, their eyes locked for only a brief moment before their lips were together again.

"You're quite demanding," Gladio whispered against his mouth, his hands sliding over the silky dress material.

"I can't help it with the way you're looking at me," Noctis whimpered, "it's like the dreams."

"And you're like mine," the shield answered, rocking his hips up against the other, "my princess, look at you." He sighed out, running his large fingers through the other's long, soft hair, "such a beautiful boy."

Noctis giggled, and nuzzled up against him, "more, Gladdy, I want more."

* * *

 

_Guys, it is has been such fun working through these prompts and I am glad so many joined me for the ride. Thank you! ~kiz_


End file.
